


Forever

by Ralstonia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: On Argus Illidan finds the last person he expected to see.





	1. Chapter 1

After having been cooped up in the stifling small corridors of the Vindicaar for what felt like far too long, Illidan had lost count of how many times he had banged his horns or his wings against a doorframe, it was amazing being outside finally able to do something. Pushing further into Nath’raxas Hold was just the perfect cure to prevent going completely stir-crazy.

The large buildings of the Hold were looming all around him the spikes of the towers mixing with the sharp edges of the mountains surrounding the Hold promising dread and despair for all who stepped into this bastion of terror. The dry and abused earth crunching under Illidan’s hooves as he was anticipating the next wave of attack. He did not have to wait for long.

Another demon charged at him lifting its giant blade roaring a battle cry. Illidan smiled lifting a glaive to parry the attack, shoving the demon back before slicing it almost in half with his other glaive green blood spilling all over the ground as the demon sunk to its knees and collapsed. It had been a satisfying kill but there was no time to relish it, as three more demons were already ready to take their fallen ally’s place.

With a single quick movement, Illidan sliced the throat of the closest demon, its blood splattering his hand. The two other demons appeared to be a bit smarter attacking at the same time from two different directions. Illidan charged towards one of the demons slicing up its arm not killing it but incapacitating it long enough for him to dispatch of the other demon stabbing it in its gut with both glaives before finally slicing the head of the first demon.

For a moment there appeared to be a small pause in more demons flooding in to defend the Hold giving Illidan the opportunity to move deeper into it. Here he found himself in what must be the place where the prisoners were being taken, the Legion trying to get their hands on as many of the Krokul hiding on Argus as possible to gain even more fuel for their sinister designs.

Heading directly for the closest door to a prison cell Illidan smashed the door open with probably a little more force than what was necessary. He was met with the frightened eyes of eight Krokul prisoners that was all staring at him in terror most likely fearing that it was just some new demon coming to finally seal their fate and not a rescuer. Illidan was used to this happening by now stepping back and out of the doorway leaving plenty of room for the Krokul to leave without getting too close to him.

“You are free,” Illidan said in as calm a tone as he could muster.

The Krokul looked confused at him, then at each other before slowly getting up from the dirty floor they had been sitting on slowly shuffling out of the prison cell. Illidan didn’t wait for them to get out but was instead headed to the next prison cell. Most of the Krokul he had freed used the opportunity to flee but a few of them followed him picking up weapons from fallen demons and taking part in freeing as many of their brethren as they could. After some time Illidan had gathered a small group that made freeing prisoners a much quicker task.

Another door to a prison cell was splintered as Illidan smashed it expecting to find even more Krokul.

“Illidan?”

Illidan nearly drooped his weapons in sheer shock. He stared in helpless disbelief at whom he found in the cell. He was filthy, his hair a tangled mess and he was dressed in dirty rags but Illidan would always be able to recognize those eyes no matter what. Eyes that were looking at him with hope and joy.

“Kael’thas,” Illidan croaked.

“It is you,” Kael said smiling widely getting up from his corner and before Illidan could completely comprehend what he was seeing he found himself in the embrace of what looked completely like Kael.

“I knew you would come,” Kael said hugging Illidan tightly.

“Of course,” Illidan mumbled awkwardly patting Kael’s messy hair.

How could this be? Prince Kael’thas was dead. He died after betraying his people, after betraying Illidan. After breaking Illidan’s heart.

Was this some exceptional cruel trick by the Legion? But this looked so much like Kael, felt like him, smelled like him and Illidan wanted it to be real so badly. He used all his senses to examine the being holding him and found nothing that indicated that this was not in fact Kael.

“It’s not safe here,” Illidan said assessing that it was safe enough to bring Kael with him still wary of this might be a trick perhaps to get a spy in the midst of the Army of Light.

Kael let go of him looking up at him expectantly.

“Come with me,” Illidan said keeping a close eye on Kael as he led the way.

The group of Krokul had grown to a size that was somewhat efficient enough to hold the demons that had started to arrive through newly opened portals at bay and as if on que reinforcements from the Army of Light appeared. The combined strength of these two groups would make it possible for them to hold their own for some time. They could do without Illidan for a while.

As they walked the somewhat lengthy path to the safe point the Army of Light had made at the outskirts of Nath’raxas Hold Illidan was trying to find some sort of explanation as to how it could be possible for Kael to still be alive. There had been a brief period of time where Kael had gone missing after an expedition to some of the more isolated parts of Netherstorm where he and some of his soldiers had vanished. The only thing that had been left where a few traces of their last camp. There hadn’t even been any signs of a struggle.

Kael had appeared again shortly after and all had seemed to be normal at first though slowly Kael had begun acting strangely. In fact Illidan had not even seen him in person after he had vanished. At first Illidan had not thought any of it as they spend most of their time apart being too occupied with their respective work to have much time to spare. Particularly Illidan was guilty of this prioritizing his work to fight against the Legion above everything else and there was rarely any time for Kael no matter how much he missed him. But as time had passed Kael had started making excuses for not meeting at all even in regards to the defense of Outland always sending a representative and the word amongst his people was that his behavior had turned hazardous to the point where many of them defected.

Could it be that the person responsible for all that chaos was not actually Kael? Illidan had never confronted Kael about any of his irrational behavior. Kael had just refused every meeting and after the attack on Shattrath and the rumors that Kael had joined the Legion Illidan had just assumed the worst. Had just seen it as another loved one who in the end had left him. It was just rubbing salt into the wound that Kael would join the Legion knowing who they were and what they had done, knowing that Illidan’s sole goal was to see its destruction. In the end Illidan had just assumed that the Legion had found some way of manipulating Kael to their side. No one knew the allure of power better than Illidan and Kil’jaeden’s promises could be so tempting.

Illidan gave Kael a sidelong glance. The Verdant Spheres that usually were present most of the time were gone and Kael had clearly lost a lot of weight. His skin was bruised several places and he was very pale.

How Illidan now wished that he had actually tracked Kael down instead. Had been able to look into his eyes to ask what was going on and not just hiding in the Black Temple trying to mend his broken heart with even more work in an attempt to distance himself from any emotions. Maybe, just maybe, the reason Kael had kept away from Illidan, from the Black Temple and all its demon hunters, was because they would be able to see through any demonic illusions and reveal an imposter.

“This way,” Illidan instructed as they finally arrived at the safe point where Illidan guided Kael to the beacon that would send them to the Vindicaar. They were met with the curios gaze of the draenei soldiers stationed at the post, none of them knowing who Kael was and probably wondering where Illidan had found a stray blood elf on this planet.

Soon they found themselves in the relative safety of the Vindicaar, Illidan leading Kael directly to the infirmary. Here there were more curios gazes from those who did not recognize Kael and some completely other looks from those who did. The blood elves aboard the Vindicaar were all looking at him, some with confusion and shock at seeing him here and alive. Others who had moved past the initial shock was staring, their gazes filled with fear, with rage and disgust, with hate.

The leader of the Blood Knights Lady Liadrin stared at Kael as they walked by with complete and utter disbelieve before she glared at Illidan as if he had dragged an Ur’zul into the Vindicaar. Illidan recalled the dramatic tale he had heard about the Blood Knight matriarch tearing up the banner of house Sunstrider as she renounced it. Kael, sensing all the harsh looks, moved closer to Illidan in a vain attempt to hide behind him.

With the steady influx of wounded the infirmary was a chaotic mess, injured soldiers laying on the blankets that was scattered all over the floor in something that slightly resembled rows. Still Illidan managed to find a vacant blanket that was far enough away to give some resemblance of privacy.

“Why are they all staring like that?” Kael asked his voice faint and insecure. “I thought they would be happy to see me but they are all looking like I murdered their entire family.”

“Honestly,” Illidan began before taking a deep breath. Could this really be his Kael? If so this would be difficult to explain and possible very painful to hear. “I never searched for you.”

“W-What?” Kael’s voice was barely audible, hurt and confusion clear on his face.

“I didn’t know that you were missing,” Illidan quickly added though that did nothing to lessen the hurt and only added to the confusion.

“And the reason the blood elves are looking at you like that is because they thought that you betrayed them and were killed after you… joined the Burning Legion.”

“What?!” Kael shouted loud enough to make those of injured soldiers that were closest by to look at them with startled expressions.

“How could you, any of you, possible think that I would do something like that?” Kael said confusion giving way to rage. “After all we have been through together!”

“I…” Illidan managed to say suddenly feeling very small in the face of Kael’s well-founded fury.

“After what we had together,” Kael said quietly as he looked away blinking rapidly several times.

“So how did you get the idea that I joined the Legion?” he said looking at Illidan once more his voice trembling slightly. “Did I just announce it during breakfast one day?”

Before Illidan had any opportunity to answer, he was interrupted by the steady rhythm of hooves moving slowly over the tile floor.

“Illidan,” Velen said in a tone that was calm but still very grievous. “We would like to have a word with you. Now.”

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Illidan said quickly keeping his attention on Kael.

“I’ll only be gone for a short time,” he promised. “You’re in good hands. Lysara is a very skilled healer."

With those words he followed Velen feeling Kael’s gaze bore into the back of his head. Illidan wanted this to be true so badly. That Kael had never betrayed him. That he had been here all along but if it was true that also meant that Illidan had left Kael in the claws of the Legion and he hadn’t even thought about it and that realization made him feel sick and disgusted with himself.

Every important figure on the Vindicaar were gathered at the bridge talking hastily in urgent voices with expressions ranging from confusion and concern to outrage and anger.

“What was that?” Lady Liadrin demanded.

“I believe that is Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider,” Illidan said calmly.

“That is impossible,” Liadrin said. “He is dead. He died after selling his own people to the Legion. This is clearly some ruse.”

“I know how it must look,” Illidan said. “And I have thought about how this might be a trick by the Legion and I can assure that I will take every precaution in getting to the bottom of this but I do think that there is an explanation.”

Illidan explained his thoughts about a possible kidnapping and the person leading the blood elves into a civil war being an imposter.

“If this really is true,” Liadrin began. “Then why would an imposter go to such great lengths to appear at the Sunwell after the defeat at Tempest Keep if The Legion already had access to the Sunwell.”

“They needed something that would divide us,” Aethas said. “And it worked. There were many that despite all that had happened that still wanted to follow Kael’thas and that nearly tore us apart. It was a smart move, it made us weaker.”

“But someone was killed at the Isle of Quel’Danas,” Khadgar said thoughtfully. “That must mean that there should be a body.”

“Yes he was buried on Quel’Danas,” Liadrin said.

“And if this body belonged to an imposter,” Khadgar continued. “Then it would be possible to determine with the proper examination?”

“It will,” Illidan assured. “I will go myself bringing some of my best demon hunters with me to confirm what I discover.”

In honesty, Illidan was just as much bringing his demon hunters because he didn’t trust his own judgement on this but he did trust the judgment of his demon hunters.

“You are not going to let this… person stay here,” Liadrin started. “This whole reasoning sounds absurd. This is more likely a Legion spy and...”

“I take full responsibly for all he does,” Illidan snapped. “He will not be left alone and I will personally keep an eye on him as soon as my business on Quel’Danas is done.”

Liadrin eyed him skeptically and was about to say something though Aethas beat her to it.

“I can conjure a portal to Quel’Danas,” he offered. “If you would be so kind to announce our arrival,” he added addressing Liadrin.

Liadrin nodded stiffly.

The sound of footsteps coming closer halted any further protests or opinions.

“What did you find?” Velen asked Lysara as she came closer.

“He is severely malnourished,” she said. “And have some minor bruises but other than that he appears to be a completely normal blood elf. You can talk to him now if you want.”

“Well then we should try listening to what he has to say,” Khadgar said resulting in the small gathering moving slowly from the bridge to crowd the infirmary gathering in a half circle around Kael who was sitting on a blanket and looking very uncomfortable as the many faces starred down at him. Illidan wondered how many of these faces Kael even knew. Khadgar seemed to notice Kael’s discomfort as well. Thus, he sat down cross-legged in front of him bringing them face to face.

“Prince Kael’thas,” he said calmly. “Never thought I was to meet you again. Certainly not here of all places.”

“I never expected to see you again either, Khadgar,” Kael said.

So there at least was a few faces that were familiar to Kael among these people.

“As you might can guess,” Khadgar continued. “We are very interested in hearing how you came to this place and what has happened to you. Would you mind telling us your story?”

“I was…” Kael began making a small pause to clear his throat before continuing.

“I was leading an expedition to the southern part of Neatherstorm. We had scouted the area and it appeared to be as safe as it could get in that region. We set up camp but in the middle of the night, a force beyond anything we had anticipated ambushed us. We barely even got the opportunity to try to defend ourselves. The demons brought us here.”

He paused, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself as if he was reliving something terrible.

“They… Tortured me… For information. They…” he said his voice breaking and the next sentence was forced out with obvious effort. “They killed my men in front of me.”

He looked down before he spoke again.

“But I couldn’t tell them any of the things they wanted,” he said quietly before looking up at Illidan. "Because I was never informed about those plans they wanted to know about.”

Illidan felt a pang of pain at those words. He had never told Kael about any of his plans hoping that it would keep both safe. At least his plans had been safe he thought bitterly.

“After that,” Kael continued. “They made me sleep. Made me dream. Very vivid dreams about just my ordinary life. I didn’t understand why. After all they had done this seemed like a kind thing to do.”

“Dream observing,” Velen said thoughtfully. “A way to see how someone would behave in certain circumstances. A great tool for someone who would want to infiltrate a place by taking the place of someone else after having learnt their behavior.”

This seemed to be a sufficiently satisfying answer to all that were listening and after a short pause, Kael continued with the last part of his story.

“And finally they just left me in that cell. I don’t know why they didn’t kill me. If they kept me to use later or simple just forgot about me. I didn’t see anyone except the demons that occasionally brought food. Not that those encounters were pleasant but they were short, other than that I was left completely alone.”

Having finished speaking Kael looked from Khadgar to the many faces looking down at him with pleading eyes anxiously begging them to believe him.

“I believe he is telling the truth,” Aethas said.

Kael looked up at the masked mage with a surprised expression.

“Sunreaver? Is that you?”

“Yes,” Aethas said in a genuine welcoming tone. “It’s good to see you again Prince Kael’thas.”

Many things then happened at once, most of them involving going to the Isle of Quel’Danas as quickly as possible. Illidan reached out to some of his most trusted demon hunters asking them to meet him on Quel’Danas and it was not long before a portal was ready to send him and Liadrin who insisted on accompanying him on their journey.

Quel’Danas was a beautiful place despite having been invaded by both the Scourge and the demons of the Legion and Illidan could understand why the blood elves treasured it so.

“Follow me,” Liadrin said guiding the way to the grave.

When they arrived several blood elves were exhuming the corpse having been notified well in advance. Inspecting the digging were two male blood elves one of them Illidan recognizing as Grand Magister Rommath who had been a good friend of and adviser to Kael. The other Illidan assumed by the descriptions he had heard was the Regent Lord. Both of them turned in their direction as they finally arrived at the grave.

“Is it true?” Rommath asked and despite the best efforts, he wasn’t completely able to mask the hopeful tone in his voice. “It wasn’t really him?”

“That is what we are here to try and determine,” Liadrin said. “Now we’ll just wait to hear what the demon hunters have to say.”

It wasn’t long before the demons hunters that Illidan had sent for arrived as well. Vandel, Kor’vas and Kayn all three of them having proved their worth and reliability time and time again.

The atmosphere was tense as the casket was unearthed and with great solemnity it was opened. With much difficulty Illidan kept his face completely impassive as the content of the casket was reveal though his heart was hammering wildly.

“That certainly is impressive,” Kayn commented a hint of admiration in his voice. After all the Legion was exceptionally skilled at deception.

“Can someone explain to those of us who do not have demonic eyesight what it is,” Liadrin said clearly annoyed.

“It’s a demon,” Kor’vas said. “One that was exceptional at imitation. Even after having been dead for so long the body has not reverted back to its original state. And it is an impressive illusion it has created. I’m not sure anyone except demon hunters would be able to detect it maybe except for a very skilled warlock that knew what they should be looking for. To everyone else this still only appears as an ordinary elf.”

Kor’vas explained further how demons were able to create such illusions and imitations but Illidan had stopped listening to caught up in his own thoughts.

It really was Kael he had found on Argus. He really had gotten his Kael back. Kael had never betrayed him. Had never left him but had stayed just as loyal as ever and had patiently waited for Illidan trusting him to rescue him. Illidan felt horrible at the thought that he unknowingly had abandoned Kael. It was not an excuse that he hadn’t known. He should have known! The sense of dread mixed oddly with joy and confusion all of this combined made him feel light-headed and almost dizzy. He might have Kael back, and for that, he was indescribably grateful, but would it ever be the same as before?

When Illidan returned to the Vindicaar there was hectic activity. He could barely even see Kael as he was surrounded by a smaller army of demon hunters, warlocks, mages, priests, druids and even a single shaman. All of them were investigating and inspecting him to determine if there was something hidden behind the surface and all of them came to the same conclusion. That what they had before them was nothing more than an ordinary blood elf.

“Well?” Khadgar asked when all again were gathered at the bridge and Liadrin passed on the information Kor’vas had provided.

“It really must be him no matter how hard it is to comprehend,” she said.

“This leads to the next question,” Khadgar said. “Do we let him stay?”

“Of course!” Turalyon said instantly. “Any victim of the Legion is welcome here.”

“I don’t trust him,” Vereesa said. “It might be the real Kael’thas but that does not mean that he haven’t made a deal with the Legion. For someone who has been on Argus for so long he looks suspiciously well.”

“You call that well?” Illidan asked trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice and not succeeding completely because Kael did not look well at all.

“Compared to how others of the Legion’s prisoners have looked then yes,” Vereesa said crossing her arms.

“I will take the full responsibility for him,” Illidan said once more this time not bothering with trying to keep the anger out of his voice at all.

“We don’t have that much space,” Alleria argued. “He can’t stay in the infirmary. Where is he even going to sleep?”

“He can sleep with me,” Illidan said. With everyone giving him odd and confused looks, he quickly added. “I mean in my room. There is sufficient space on the floor.”

Illidan tried to ignore the feeling of heat rising in his cheeks his façade rapidly crumbling. He would not be able to bear having Kael taken away when he had just found him again.

“He really means a lot to you, doesn’t he?” Khadgar asked his voice warm and sympathetic.

“He does,” Illidan admitted finally giving up on any last attempts to still appear as the stoic lord of the Illidari that cared for nothing but ending the Legion and killing demons.

“Then I vote for that he can stay,” Khadgar said.

“As do I,” Liadrin said. “It was hard for me to believe at first but I think a miracle has cleansed the name of house Sunstrider.”

When the final vote had been cast, Kael had been allowed to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Prince Kael’thas had been missing for weeks, ever since he had set out in command of an expeditionary force to the Netherstrom.” – Illidan Novel page 130.


	2. Chapter 2

Though the decision to let Kael stay on the Vindicaar had been made it was not completely without complications. Most were still wary of him and he would be under close observation. Observation that was, as promised, Illidan’s responsibility and it had been made very clear that if Kael did anything even remotely suspicious it would be on Illidan’s head. 

As things were starting to quiet down with the people on the Vindicaar returning to their respective duties, Illidan was finally given the opportunity to talk properly with Kael.

Illidan made his way to the infirmary thinking about all the things he wanted to say but when he finally stood in front of Kael all words failed him. 

“Hey,” he said unintelligently as Kael looked up at him with big, shining eyes. Kael had been washed and had gotten clean clothes. He was now dressed in a plain white shirt that looked like it had been made for a female draenei and rough canvas trousers. He still didn’t look very well. Now that all the filth was gone, it was very easy to see the dark shadows under his eyes. 

“Hey,” Kael responded looking like he too was unable to find any words. 

“May I sit?” Illidan asked. 

“Be my guest,” Kael said his eyes following Illidan as he did so. 

There was a moment of tense silence before Kael finally spoke.

“So have I been deemed harmless or does everyone still assume that I’m some disguised demon just waiting to slit their throats in their sleep?” he asked. 

“We know you’re not a demon,” Illidan said before he more quietly, as if he was talking to himself, added. “We know you are real.” 

Despite his words, Illidan wanted to reach out to touch Kael just to make sure that he really was real. That he really was sitting right there next to him so close that he could easily put his arm around him.

“They are just being a bit cautious,” Illidan tried to explain though he knew how horrible it felt having been let back into the world just for everyone to spurn you. “You have been gone for some time.” 

“I have,” Kael said sounding awfully tired all of sudden. “So much has happened while I was here. I’m still trying to understand it. Sunrea… Um Aethas has tried to give me a summary of what has happened… The Lich King is dead and we didn’t get to kill him.” 

“Though I would have loved to carve that bastard in half,” Illidan said. “I’m just glad he is finally gone.”

“Me too,” Kael mumbled looking at his knees for a moment though seeing something entirely different. If Illidan had to guess, it would be that Kael was vividly recalling his homeland and how it had been devastated by the Scourge with Arthas in command. 

“Then Deathwing almost broke the world,” Kael continued. “And the land of Pandaria is apparently not just a myth. Then there was something with traveling back in time to Outland before it was Outland, I didn’t completely understand it, and that somehow led to the Legion invading again.”

“That seems about right,” Illidan commented. The story about a Gul’dan from a different timeline coming to this one to open the way for the Legion was convoluted and difficult to comprehend. 

“The Legion was pushed almost completely back but then someone decided to open a rift in reality,” Kael said casting a sidelong glance at Illidan. 

“Less couldn’t do it,” Illidan said trying to sound casual and not like he had done something that had cause tremendous turmoil. 

“I’m not complaining,” Kael said. “There’s a very good chance that I would still be in that cell if you hadn’t.” 

Just the thought of Kael being left in that cell made Illidan’s heart sink. He wondered whether he would have been even more reckless in his attempt to get to Argus if had he known that Kael had been kept there in the demons’ clutches. 

“And now everybody is here,” Kael said. “With armies from many worlds ready to finally end the Legion once and for all.”

“Sounds like you got the most important events,” Illidan said.

“I guess,” Kael said. “Like you killed the Naaru that has orchestrated the majority of these armies.”

“She got handsy,” Illidan shrugged not finding this to be the right moment to tell how terrified he actually had been when Xe’ra had wrapped her burning tendrils around him. He would like to have claimed that it had been a calculated attack that had killed Xe’ra but truthfully, it had been out of sheer panic. 

“Never a boring day is there?” Kael said pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them a melancholic smile appearing on his face. 

“Despite all this hardships that has happened during all these years my people still prosper,” he said. “Theron still leads them. I’m glad to hear that, he is a good man. I’m having a hard time understanding their choice of allies though.” 

“How so?” Illidan asked. 

“The blood elves have joined… the Horde,” Kael said speaking the last word as if it was poisonous. 

Illidan had not been paying much attention to the politics of Azeroth not caring for it the slightest. However, he did know that the two biggest factions were the Horde and the Alliance and that these two factions despised each other to the point that they barely could keep a truce despite the immense threat that the Legion posed. 

“And this Horde,” Kael continued. “Is led by Sylvanas Windrunner who is an undead because apparently there are good undead now.” 

“They prefer being called Forsaken,” Illidan informed. “They don’t like being associated with the Scourge in any way.” 

“That’s understandable I guess,” Kael said. “Aethas assures me that this Horde is completely different than the one that I used to know. That these orcs and trolls are nothing like the ones that burned down Quel’Thalas. With all these other incomprehensible events taking place then it might not even be that absurd in comparison. I don’t even know what a tauren is.” 

“A people of bipedal bovines,” Illidan explained happy to provide some useful information. “Have a strong connection with nature and the spiritual. They have hooves and horns. I like them.” 

“A people of bipedal bovines,” Kael repeated thoughtfully. “The world have changed so much while I was here. I wonder where I even fit in to all this now.” 

“Kael I…” Illidan began wanting to say how sorry he was, blaming himself for not even having tried to figure out what had really happened but the apology stuck in his throat. It felt like such a useless thing to say in the face of all that Kael had been trough. With all the horrendous things Illidan had done through his life, it was impressive how he could keep outdoing himself. Having abandoned Kael to the Legion was the worst thing he had ever done. The only comfort was that at least there must be nothing worse left to do now. 

“I also got a summary of what happened in Netherstorm,” Kael said quietly. “And later on Quel’Danes. I’m still furious that anyone would ever think that I had sided with the Legion but I’m trying to understand how it must have looked. It’s very hard to accept but your reaction might not have been completely unwarranted.”

Illidan felt his heart sink even further almost wishing that Kael would be angry and yell at him instead of being so heartbreakingly understanding. Kael had every reason to be furious. 

“And something… Amazing did come from all that,” Kael said his voice filled with awe. “The Sunwell was restored after the Legion’s failed attempt to bring Kil’jaeden into our world. My people aren’t just prospering but by some miracle through such a disaster they have found salvation.”

“About that,” Illidan said. “The Sunwell might be powerful but its power certainly does not extend to Argus. How were you able to manage?”

“Do you really need to ask?” Kael said. “This place is soaked in fel energy. I could take it directly from the ground. The most difficult part was not taking too much.” 

For a moment, they sat in complete silence before Kael spoke again. 

“So how is this going to work?” he asked cautiously. “I mean with me staying here.”

“You will be under constant observation,” Illidan said. “But for the most part by me. It’s only when I can’t be here that someone else will have to keep an eye on you. It’s just to appease those who might still be a bit concerned.” 

“Of course,” Kael said quietly. “You can never be too cautious when dealing with a foe like the Legion.” 

Illidan wished that he could tell Kael that it would only be like this to begin with, that after some time he would gain the thrust of the people aboard the Vindicaar. Maybe Kael would be able to do just that after all he had been much better at interacting with other people than Illidan would ever be able to. 

He recalled the night where his soul had been returned to his body and he had been let back into this life. It had not exactly been greeted with cheers despite most misunderstandings having been cleared out mostly by Xe’ra. Illidan should probably be grateful for that despite her ulterior motives. His demon hunters had cleared everything else up.

Though he hadn’t expected a warm welcome it did not mean Illidan hadn’t wished for it but his goal was still the same and determined fighters were after all more important for taking down the Legion than anyone caring for him. 

The worst was that Tyrande had been there that night as well and she had not even as much as wanted to look at him. As if she still didn’t see anything but a demon. Maybe that was what they all saw. A demon fighting demons. A useful weapon. It wasn’t like Illidan had done anything to endear himself to anyone among either the Armies of Legionfall or the Army of Light. Instead, he had done things that they considered reckless. 

Of course, now that they were on Argus and slowly pushing back the Legion no one was complaining about the rift between the two worlds. Being forgiving for what happened with Xe’ra on the other hand was probably going to take a very long time. Illidan had a hard time imagining Kael doing something similarly controversial. Kael might have a better chance at regaining some of that confidence his people once had in him. 

“It’s been a long day,” Illidan finally said after a moment of heavy silence. “What do you say to a quick tour of the Vindicaar and then I’ll show you our room.” 

“Our room,” Kael said a brief smile appearing on his face. “That sounds good. There’s just one more thing that I need to know.”

“Yes?” Illidan gave Kael a worried look as his face now looked very somber the smile having vanished all too quickly. 

“Where is Vashj?” 

“Vashj is dead,” Illidan said quietly. 

Kael didn’t respond just made a small nod as if he had already figured out as much and just needed to know that it was true. 

Dead was not really the right word. Murdered was more suiting. Murdered by the so-called heroes that had also taken part in killing Illidan. Vashj had deserves so much better than the fate that had befallen her. She had been a close friend to both Illidan and Kael and they both owed her their lives. 

“I miss her,” Kael said.

“Me too,” Illidan admitted. 

Slowly Kael stood up and Illidan quickly did the same. 

“So you would show me around?” Kael said a small smile again on his face. 

“I will,” Illidan said returning Kael’s smile. 

It was a very brief tour. Illidan only showed Kael a few places like the bridge, the command table and where to find people he might need like healers and some of the blood elves that were onboard the Vindicaar. 

By the time Illidan was leading Kael towards their room Kael was already looking exhausted. 

Though the Vindicaar was big, there still was not much space for all the people and cargo it contained. Illidan knew that he should probably feel very privileged that he at least had a bed that was big enough for him but he absolutely loathed his room and tried to spend as little time there as possibly. Twelve steps from wall to wall were way too little and the fact that there weren’t any windows wasn’t helping at all. If Illidan could get away with it, he would leave the door wide open. At least then, it would be slightly less claustrophobic. 

“So this is where we’ll be staying,” Illidan said as Kael inspected his new surroundings. 

Besides from being small, the room did not contain much either. There was a bed that took up almost a third of the room, a simple writing desk and a chair and a chest meant for personal belongings that was completely empty, as Illidan didn’t own anything except for the clothes he was wearing. 

“It’s very nice,” Kael said walking into the room looking around and letting his fingertips trail over a crystal embedded in the wall that was emitting a warm light and illuminating the entire room. Kael did not share Illidan’s distaste for small spaces not even after having been imprisoned himself all this time but instead looked like this was the best place to be in the entire universe. It couldn’t be that the room was really that amazing but could it be because they were together in it? To Illidan it felt like Kael’s mere presence was enough to make the room feel less constricting. 

“You should try to get some rest,” Illidan said gesturing towards the bed before sitting down on the floor. 

“I don’t really feel comfortable about taking your bed,” Kael said giving said bed an insecure look. 

“None of that nonsense,” Illidan said dismissively. In honesty, Illidan would have preferred to share the bed with Kael longing to hold him in his arms while they slept next to each other like they had done so many nights before. But things was not as they used to be. Illidan had let Kael down. There was no longer the same trust and confidence as there once had been. That was something they needed to rebuild if things between them were ever going to be as it used to be. 

“Besides I slept on the floor for 10.000 years. I’m used to it.” 

“Well I’m not going to argue against your expertise on sleeping on the floor,” Kael said offering Illidan a smile. 

Illidan couldn’t help but return the smile. Kael had always been able to make him smile. Had been the first person in 10.000 years to make him laugh. 

Without any more objections, Kael laid down on the bed trying to make himself comfortable. Illidan did the same thing on the floor mumbling the incantation to make the crystal emit only a faint light. 

Illidan could hear Kael shuffle around as if he couldn’t completely settle in. Illidan recalled the first time he had tried to sleep in a real bed after he got out of prison and how that had felt off in some way. That because it was so soft it was somehow unstable and would eventually end up swallowing him. 

“I can’t live with this,” Kael said and seconds later Illidan felt a blanket being draped over him. 

“Much better,” Kael declared sounding satisfied and finally he stopped moving around instead staying perfectly still. 

Somewhere Illidan knew that he should probably insist on making Kael take the blanket back but he couldn’t find it in himself to protest instead wrapping his arms around the corner of the blanket hugging it tightly. Kael had always been one to put the needs of others above his own even now, where he should be thinking about himself. Kael had always been taking care of Illidan right from the moment that Illidan had lowered his guard and let Kael get close enough to do so. It might have been one of the many reasons why Illidan had fallen so badly for Kael. After so many years of neglect, it was so good to being cared for. Even small gestures like being wrapped in a blanket would still make him feel like melting. 

There was quiet for a moment, a silence that wasn’t comfortable like it used to be, before Kael spoke. 

“I still love you.” 

The words hurt just as much as they soothed being exactly what Illidan yearned to hear. That Kael could still love him despite how little he deserved it and yet he couldn’t make himself return the words. 

“I…” Was all Illidan could managed to get past his lips.

He had spent so much time hating Kael. Hating him for leaving him, hating him for betraying him to the Legion, hating him for breaking every promise he had made. Even though Illidan now knew that Kael had not actually done all this it was still hard to forget all that hate he had felt. To forget how heartbroken he had been. 

“I just can’t understand that you’re here,” Illidan said in attempt to explain his thoughts. “That you’re real and what happened in Outland was not. I just need a little time to understand it. Will you wait for me to do so?”

It was such a pitiful thing to ask for.

“Of course,” Kael said in a surprisingly calm tone. “I’ll wait for you as long as you need because I’m yours forever. Don’t you remember that I promised that?”

Illidan remembered it very clearly recalling how he had promised the exact same thing to Kael. 

“I remember,” Illidan whispered hugging the blanket even tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a shortage of many supplies onboard the Vindicaar with the Army of Light burning through resources almost as quickly as they were able to gather them but due to the portal connecting the Vindicaar directly to Dalaran at least food was never in short supply. Which was lucky considering that Kael apparently had decided to try to eat for three people. 

The wardroom was a relatively small room compared with the size of the Vindicaar as a whole and there was usually few people there, most preferring to bring their food with them. This included Illidan who usually preferred eating in private. He was mostly just there for Kael’s sake but it was very much worth it.

Illidan was looking fascinated at Kael as he was shoveling down another portion of scrambled eggs. When Kael looked up from his plate catching Illidan’s gaze he smiled, checks bulging slightly from the mouthful of food he had been chewing on. Illidan simply couldn’t help but smile in return.

It warmed Illidan’s heart to see that since yesterday Kael had regained a lot of that spirit he used to have. This morning Illidan had woken before Kael had, a clear sign of how exhausted Kael had been as he usually was the one to wake up early, rising with the sun that he was so fond of. 

Illidan couldn't bring himself to wake Kael but had instead carefully tugged the blanket he had slept with around Kael. He had then busied himself with planning the next move against the Legion going over what new information their attack on Nath’raxas Hold had provided. 

Though he had been working he couldn’t completely prevent himself from occasionally take a peek at Kael. Kael had been sound asleep his long hair splayed all around his head and still after all this time Illidan thought that Kael was the most breathtakingly beautiful man in all the worlds. 

A good night’s sleep had worked wonders and soon Kael’s plate was empty once more making him look around the wardroom in a way that made Illidan fear that if that plate wasn’t refilled soon Kael would eat the fork, the plate and then start gnawing at the table. 

The cooks aboard the Vindicaar however were fortunately more than happy to fill Kael’s plate once more pleased by someone being this overjoyed by their cooking. 

However somewhere through the fifth portion, some of the enthusiasm seemed to dwindle as Kael struggled to squeeze down the last few bites. 

“I know you’re trying to regain some strength,” Illidan said as Kael fought to swallow a mouthful that he had been chewing on for far too long. “But it’s not going to do you any good if you just throw it all up again.” 

Kael waved a hand dismissively swallowing once more to clear his throat. 

“No need to worry,” he smiled. “I can keep it down and besides this feels like the only thing I can do to get better faster.” 

Before getting breakfast, they had been by the infirmary to have Lysara take another look at Kael. After her examination her judgement was that Kael needed rest and healthy food and with time she believed that Kael would be able to recover. 

“You don’t have to be in a hurry to get better,” Illidan said. “You will have all the time you need.”

“I know,” Kael sighed. “I just feel useless not being able to do anything.”

“You are not useless,” Illidan said smiling reassuringly though he knew the feeling. He hated being injured and not being able to do anything but wait to get better. Though it happened rarely it did not mean that it wasn’t driving him completely crazy those few times it did.

“Good,” Kael smiled. “Cause I can’t wait to fight the demons with you.” 

“You’re not going to fight,” Illidan blurted, horrified by the thought of Kael being put in any kind of danger. 

“Of course I am,” Kael said giving Illidan a confused look. 

“No you are not,” Illidan said sternly. 

The confused expression on Kael’s face quickly turned into an angry one.

“Will you have me locked up in here instead?” he asked raising his voice. “Unable to do anything while all these people are risking their lives. While you are risking your life.” 

“You’re not going to fight before you’re back in perfect shape,” Illidan said feeling a pang of guilty conscience. 

Kael had just as much right to fight against the Legion as anyone else had. Illidan meant it well. He just wanted to keep Kael out of harm’s way being even more protective than usual but it was not anything he had any right to decide and it was incredibly selfish of him to want Kael to stay trapped onboard the Vindicaar. 

“That seems reasonable enough,” Kael said, his anger vanishing just as quickly again. 

“Kael I,” Illidan began in an attempt to explain himself. “I just…”

“I know,” Kael said seeming to understand Illidan’s misguided good intentions. “But I can take care of myself.” 

His lips curled into a small smile.

“And if I have you by my side to look after me then I’m going to be perfectly fine.” 

“I am going to be right by your side,” Illidan promised. 

Some part of him longed to have Kael fighting by his side no matter how dangerous it might be. They had been a formidable, almost unstoppable force in the past. They could be that again and though Illidan of course would be looking out for Kael, it would be nice to have someone looking after his back for once. 

Eventually Kael gave up on trying to force down any more food and the two of them instead headed towards the bridge. On their way they met Liadrin. 

“Prince Kael’thas,” she said bowing her head slightly as a greeting. “I was hoping to find you. You have a guest waiting for you.” 

“A guest?” Kael responded sounding both curious and a bit confused. 

Liadrin did not elaborate but instead smiled knowingly as she led the way. 

They found Kael’s guest at the command floor inspecting the partly assembled Crown of the Triumvirate. 

“Rommath!” Kael said his face brightening and a big smile appearing on his face at the sight of his friend. 

The two elves regarded each other for a split-second before they with a few quick steps closed the distance between them and embraced each other. 

“I’m so happy to see you,” Kael said hugging his friend tightly. 

“It’s good to see you too,” Rommath said looking just as happy as Kael when they let go of each other. 

“You look awful,” Rommath commented.

“Thank you,” Kael laughed. “That was exactly what I needed to hear.” 

While watching Kael and his friend Illidan couldn’t help but smile. There were few things better than seeing Kael smiling happily like this and there was something very reassuring about that Kael still could have some parts of his old life back. 

“I’ll give you two some space,” Illidan said. “You must have a lot of catching up to do and...”

“You’re needed elsewhere,” Kael said.

Illidan nodded and now that Kael was in good hands with someone keeping a close eye on him Illidan could tend to those matters. 

“You got babysitter duty,” Kael grinned at Rommath. “Aren’t you thrilled?” 

“Not the worst task I’ve had,” Rommath said. 

Illidan headed for the bridge where he found Turalyon looking speculative while staring at the map that covered the command table. 

“Any news?” Illidan asked. 

“The Legion is launching another attack on the Vindicaar,” Turalyon said. “Preparing new devastator canons that they are aiming straight at us protected by even stronger barriers than the last ones. The only way to take them out is by removing the barriers. That wouldn’t be to difficult to do, the hard part is to get close enough to do so. The attack is overseen by Siegemaster Voraan and he is not easy to get past.” 

“How about going through him instead?” Illidan suggested lips curling into a cruel smile.

“I was hoping you would say something like that,” Turalyon smirked. “I’ve dispatched champions to prevent the attack but they could use some help.” 

“Perfect,” Illidan smiled. This was just what he needed. To tear demons apart and the bigger the better. 

“I’ll tell our champions to hold their counterattack for now,” Turalyon said. “But they can’t wait for long.”

Illidan nodded and not long after he was sent to the Krokul Hovel that served as their safe point. 

The wary gazes of the Krokul followed Illidan as he made his way through the Hovel. The Army of Light had been collaborating with the Argussian Reach for some time and by now they should have realized that Illidan was an ally. 

Of course they still looked at him like he was a threat, like he would start carving them all up left, right and center at any moment. That always happened no matter where he went. Illidan sighed despondently as many of the Krokul stepped back a few of them even attempting to hide in the shadows. 

Sure enough, Illidan had barely gotten halfway through the Hovel before a Krokul charged at him. He snorted as he thought about how he didn’t need a timepiece. He could tell time by how long it had been since someone had attacked him mistaking him for a demon that had come to rain fire and brimstone upon innocent victims. 

As the Krokul came towards him, Illidan tried to appear as nonthreatening as possible. Not an easy task especially when he was also preparing to fend off the Krokul if necessary. 

The Krokul, much to Illidan’s surprise, threw herself in front of him kneeling gracelessly. 

“You,” she said looking up at Illidan with big watery eyes. “You saved my mate. How am I ever going to thank you?” 

For a moment, Illidan simply stood there completely dumbfounded. Something like this almost never happened. What was he even supposed to say? 

Around them a few Krokul were moving just a bit closer now looking more curious than frightened as the Krokul woman in front of him looked expectantly at him. 

Illidan recalled when he first had met the Ashtongue tribe. How he had been a savior when he and his allies had liberated their village by wiping out a nearby orc settlement that had been terrorizing the Ashtongue tribe. For just a short moment, he had been a hero. It was so long ago now that Illidan had almost forgotten how it felt. 

“Never stop defying the Legion,” Illidan finally managed to say. The Krokul woman reminded him so much of an Ashtongue woman that had brought him a meal as a token of gratitude when they had returned to the Ashtongue village. Her eyes had too been bright with a newfound hope for the future. 

The Krokul woman smiled widely, giving a small nod before scurrying away and into the embrace of the Krokul man that must have been her mate. 

The remaining Krokul around the Hovel were no longer hiding all of them having seen and heard what had happened. Illidan really didn’t have time to stay and enjoy this change, the Vindicaar was still in grave danger, but that did not mean that he didn’t appreciate it immensely. 

When he finally reached Darkfall Ridge Illidan found the champions that Turalyon had spoken about. Two dwarfs that were talking quietly with each other and a blood elf that almost tripped over her own feet when she noticed Illidan approaching. 

“Is it true?” she asked when she was close enough to be heard over the noise of the demons and their canons just behind the rise at the end of the narrow path. “Our prince never betrayed us? He was taken here instead?” 

“It is true,” Illidan confirmed glad to see the blood elf’s face lit up in a big, hopeful smile. Illidan was not the only one who had been hurt when it had been thought that Kael had joined the Legion. So had all of Kael’s people. 

The knowledge that their prince had actually never been corrupted by the Legion to begin with appeared to have an astonishing effect on the moral of the blood elves as the expression on the blood elf in front of him turned to one of determination. 

Determination was something that was well needed as Illidan led the champions into the danger awaiting them. Darkfall Ridge was crawling with demons. Looming guards were patrolling the area, their razor-sharp axes ready to cleave the skull of any enemy and fiends were lurking in every corner waiting for the opportunity to snap their vicious fangs into flesh. 

In the middle of it all was Siegemaster Voraan shouting orders that were quickly followed by the many Felsiege Champions that were managing the canons and almost even more importantly the barriers protecting them. 

“You will have to take the canons out,” Illidan instructed the champions. “I’ll handle Siegemaster Voraan myself.” 

The blood elf was the first to respond charging at the nearest demon that looked satisfyingly startled and almost toppled over by the sheer ferocity of her attack. 

“Are we just going to let some bloody elf hog all the glory?” one dwarf asked. 

“An elf fighting demons where a dwarf dare not, well that is a thing unheard of,” the other dwarf responded. Those words were followed by a battle cry as the dwarfs joined the battle, fighting side by side with the blood elf their attacks no less fierce. 

The champions cleared the way as Illidan approached the mastermind behind the attack. 

“Filthy mongrel!” Voraan snarled. “You will be cleansed from this world by the Master’s flames!” 

“Not when it’s wielded so clumsily by the likes of you,” Illidan snorted brandishing his glaives as Voraan raised his giant mace. 

With a thundering roar Voraan charged at Illidan who swiftly moved out of the giant weapon’s path resulting in the earth being completely shattered where he had stood just a split-second earlier. If Voraan managed to land just a single well aimed blow the battle would be over. Illidan did not intent to give Voraan any opportunity to do so and moved swiftly, darting at the opening that appeared while Voraan slowly withdrew the heavy mace to prepare for the next strike. 

The demon was heavily armored. Finding a weak spot was a challenge and one Illidan was looking very much forward to face. Studying his opponent Illidan quickly stepped behind Voraan as the demon swung the mace at him. When Voraan raised the weapon once more, Illidan saw the opportunity he had waited for. Leaping forward in to the air Illidan sliced at the underside of Voraan’s arm. Illidan enjoyed the pained howl that escaped the demon, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk as blood trickled down the glaives. Voraan almost managed to hit Illidan when he angrily tried to swipe him away, Illidan only momentarily retreating before using Voraan’s now even slower movements to charge directly at him aiming at his sided. Putting all his strength into the attack Illidan penetrated the thick armor making deep slices in Voraan’s sides. 

The scales were tipping in Illidan’s favor with Voraan clutching a hand against a wound in a vain attempt to halt the bleeding. Illidan threw a glaive into the ground using his free hand to channel a spell and send a massive felbolt at his weakened opponent. That was enough to send Voraan crashing to his knees one hand still pressed firmly against a wound and the other clinging desperately to his mace. 

Illidan quickly snatched the glaive from the ground and in quick strides he closed the distance between himself and his defeated opponent stabbing both glaives up under Voraan’s helm and efficiently killing him. 

While wiping the blood of his weapons Illidan looked for the champions. He spotted them close to one of the canons, one of the dwarfs busy taking down the barrier and then destroying the canon completely while the other dwarf and the blood elf were holding back the demons that were trying to stop them. 

There was no doubt that they were more than capable of handling the task themselves but killing a few extra demons never hurt. Illidan charged at the demons stabbing one in the back and cutting the throat of one that was just quick enough to turn around. The two demons’ corpses fell to the ground just as another canon was turned into a mangled mess of charred, twisted metal. 

When the last canon was destroyed Darkfall Ridge was free of demons as well. It would not be long before the Legion would try to reclaim it but for now it was cleansed of demonic inhabitants. 

Illidan made sure to thank the champions for their help before he returned to the Vindicaar himself. The walk through the Krokul Hovel was a lot more pleasant this time none of the Krokul looking even a little nervous at his presence, a few of them even smiling at him. 

Onboard the Vindicaar Illidan found Kael in the company of not just Rommath but also several other blood elves and a few of the draenei from the Army of Light. Kael looked like he already was starting to feel a bit more comfortable in his new surroundings the people around him appearing like they too were starting to accept him. 

Illidan couldn’t help but feel just a bit hopeful. There was still a place for Kael in this world, maybe there was even a place for Illidan too. With the victories that had happened today, Illidan was starting to feel like somehow everything was going to work out in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Night on Argus could be difficult to distinguish from day as the planet was constantly shrouded in darkness though in the nights the darkness became much thicker making it an even harder task to spot the demons hiding in the shadows. Still the fight continued and even now there were people out there doing their best to keep their enemies at bay until morning came. 

Illidan stood alone at the bridge looking out at Argus through the huge windows. Most of the authorities that usually could be found on the bridge were in their beds only a few of them still out there to lead the fight or in Illidan’s case staying as the only person on the bridge to keep an eye on the Legion’s activities and coordinate a counterattack if necessary. So far the night had been quiet with only a few reports about a few scattered attacks here and there. Nothing that the soldiers already in the field couldn’t handle themselves. 

The last couple of days had gone by so quickly and yet it felt like so much had happened. To begin with it had been a bit awkward sharing such a small room with Kael, both of them tiptoeing around each other not completely sure of what to say or how to act. 

It was not an easy task to give someone enough space when you could barely turn around without bumping into one another. Fortunately Kael had had the wits to ask for an extra blanket so none of them would feel guilty for failing to make the other one accept the one blanket for the night.

Though it was not long before they were starting to fall into old patterns and behavior and soon things were starting feel just a bit more familiar. 

As soon as they stepped out of their room all traces of awkwardness quickly vanished. It had to, as there was rarely a quiet moment to think about it. As long as Illidan was on the Vindicaar, Kael would follow him around no matter what Illidan was doing. 

There had been some protest about letting Kael getting any insight into the Army of Light’s numbers and distribution of troops as well as any missions the champions were sent out on. As a result Kael would busy himself with something else at an appropriate distance when Illidan was discussing intel and strategy with any of the other leaders or the champions.

Kael took it all well enough, never complaining but dutifully leaving. Since it was needed for someone else kept an eye on him when Illidan had to leave the Vindicaar Kael had soon started to seek out some of the other people aboard the Vindicaar. 

At first Kael had sought out people he already knew, the sight of a familiar face being more comforting than the one of a stranger and though Illidan knew who some of these familiar faces would be others had been a bit of a surprise to him. 

As it turned out Khadgar had been a student in Dalaran back when Kael had been one of the city’s leaders. It was amusing hearing Kael tell a bit of backstory of some of these people that Illidan barely had come to know despite having worked with them all this time. 

Kael could tell that Khadgar was a highly skilled mage at a young age and as a result had become the first apprentice of the Guardian. Also, Khadgar was a lot younger than he looked as his appearance was a result of a powerful aging spell.

Khadgar was not the only one who had been a student in Dalaran, so had Aethas and at that he had even been one of Kael’s own students. Apparently Aethas had continued the unfortunate tradition of inexperienced practitioners of fire magic setting something on fire that most certainly should not have been on fire, in this case furniture. He had improved at an impressive speed after the first few mishaps and had received excellent recommendations from Kael as well as many other teachers in Dalaran. 

As Illidan studied the twisted landscape of Argus through the Vindicaar’s massive windows he thought about how it might had been a fortunate thing that he always had leaned more to arcane magic. Illidan could just imagine Malfurion’s face if he in his inexperience had accidentally burned down a patch of forest. 

A small, sad smile appeared on Illidan’s face as his thoughts drifted to his brother. He still held some vain hope that maybe sometime before this was all over he would meet Malfurion again. 

Illidan’s life had been extremely hectic ever since he had returned to this plane of existence. There was never a quiet moment and constantly new problems were appearing and needing to be addressed and solved. It did not leave much time to seek out any missed relatives. 

It was not like Azeroth was going to run out of threats anytime soon, the Legion only being the most prominent one at the moment. Illidan had heard several druids discuss something called the Emerald Nightmare and though Illidan did not know what that was it sounded ominous. He wondered about if it had anything to do with the Emerald Dream. Whatever it was, it was most likely something that demanded a lot of time and needed all of Malfurion’s attention. At least that was something that Illidan could tell himself and it just wasn’t because Malfurion did not wish to see him. 

And there was of course always the opportunity to change one’s mind. 

The sound of footsteps approaching pulled Illidan out of his thoughts.

“Enjoying the view?” Kael asked.

It had not been long before Kael had grown restless by not doing much but tailing old students all day long. After some arguing Lysara had taking pity on him and let him help in the infirmary by the agreement that Kael would not overexert himself and take a break when Lysara deemed it necessary. Kael might not be a healer but he could at least bandage a wound and take care of some of the minor injuries. 

“Actually I am,” Illidan said as Kael stood next to him, he too looking out on the twisted landscape of Argus. 

“It does bear some slight resemblance to Shadowmoon Valley, doesn’t it?” Kael remarked. 

“It does,” Illidan agreed. 

The view was of course enjoyable because finally being here was the culmination of many carefully thought out plans coming to completion. That all that hard work and all those sacrifices were finally paying off. But that Argus looked a bit like Shadowmoon Valley brought so many pleasant memories to the surface. 

Shadowmoon Valley might have been a sick and deformed place where the land was slowly dying and every living being there were tainted with fel corruption. A land that would kill you if the demons that were constantly encroaching on it didn’t managed to do so first but it had also been the place where Illidan had been happy for the first time in 10.000 years. The Black Temple had been his home and no matter what Akama seemed to think about the subject Illidan had cherished it in his own way. 

The fight against the Burning Legion had seemed hopeless but at least there had been the opportunity to fight back, to gather forces and train others in the art of hunting demons. Though Illidan probably never was going to say it he had enjoyed training his demon hunters, had taken great pleasure in seeing them grow and overcome their many different struggles and become amazing fighters. And though he didn’t show it much Illidan was very proud of each and every one of his demon hunters. 

Then there was the actual fight against the demons. Illidan could think of very few things that were better than slaughtering demons. Seeing the terror on their faces as they found that they had finally been outmatched and their agonized screams as they were slashed apart. 

But what had truly made the Black Temple feel like home was that Illidan had no longer been alone. There had been people who had cared about him, who needed his help and guidance. People who needed him and with time they had become his friends. 

In the mangled world of Outland, Illidan had felt more comfortable than he had for a long time among the night elves even before the War of the Ancients began because in Outland it felt like he had finally found the place in the world where he belonged. He had at long last found his purpose in life, his destiny and he had had loved ones by his side to aid him. 

Apparently ruined worlds were where Illidan was destined to feel at home. It was on Argus Illidan was once again killing demons and enjoying himself immensely while doing so feeling like he belonged on the battlefield but on Argus of all places he again had someone by his side who cared about him. 

“Must be all those charming green colors,” Kael said. 

“But there’s a lot less random small chunks of floating landmass,” Illidan replied. “I consider that a big minus. I liked the view and that it was mostly undisturbed up there.”

“Oh no fewer chunks of floating land, how horrible,” Kael chuckled. “Where are we ever going to find an isolated spot for peaceful picnics?” 

“We’ll just have to make do with one of the small hills in the Petrified Forest,” Illidan smiled. 

“Or just stay here and not bother at all when there is gigantic floating vessel with a big window,” Kael said in a bit more serious tone. “The view is fine enough from here. We’ll just have to imaging the wind in the hair.” 

“That sounds good to,” Illidan said quietly. 

They were standing so very close now. Illidan could feel the heat radiating from Kael’s skin on that hand that was so close to his own. All Illidan had to do was to reach out. 

When their hands brushed against each other, Illidan nearly withdrew his hand the sensation startling him for a moment. A touch like this, he had almost forgotten what it was like. But soon it felt like the most natural thing in the world to twine his fingers with Kael’s holding his hand like it was only yesterday they last had done so and not years ago. 

Despite the difference in size, Kael’s small hand seemed to fit perfectly with Illidan’s much bigger one and Kael’s gentle grip made Illidan feel that much stronger. They conquered Outland together and they would conquer Argus together as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to Sapharen for proofreading this chapter. I hope you all like it and thank you all so much for all the wonderful support, kudos and comments. It’s truly inspiring and encouraging. I also have a [Tumblr](http://ralstonia-nation.tumblr.com/) if anyone would like to discuss lore, headcanons or just say hi.

The room was lacking in the way of furniture. As of late, Illidan had taken to sitting on the floor of his and Kael's room; preferring the former to the only chair in the room, as it was quite small, pretty uncomfortable, and squashed his wings.

While Illidan was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, Kael was occupying the bed surrounded by two plates stacked high with various types of food. With the door wide open and Kael’s company lunch in the cramped room had gone from mildly uncomfortable to a more pleasant experience and was now something that Illidan was looking forward to.

“Leybeque Ribs might be the most amazing thing ever,” Kael said happily, as he gnawed on the meat of the bones.

“That’s quite a feat,” Illidan chuckled. Kael had started to gain some healthy weight and appeared to be of a much better shape than he had been just a week ago.

“Among the most amazing things then,” Kael smiled. “I can think of a few other things as well. Like those pepper shanks. They’re pretty good too.”

“I’ll make sure to get you an entire chitinbuk,” Illidan grinned. Kael had always been a meat lover.

“Is that a promise?” Kael said his smile widening. “Cause I think I have room for dessert.”

“I’ll try to get you two then,” Illidan laughed.

The lunch ended up being shorter than was hoped, as a knock on the doorframe pulled them back to the world outside their little sanctum.

Illidan turned his head immediately standing up as he saw Velen standing in the doorway.

“Prophet,” Illidan greeted. “Can I help you with something?”

“Indeed you can.” Velen said his lips curling into a small, kind smile. “I am taking some of the champions with me to Mac’Aree in the search for the last piece of the Crown of the Triumvirate but the Legion’s forces are hindering our work. I was hoping for your expertise in dealing with the demons.”

“It shall be my pleasure to thin the ranks of that filth,” Illidan smirked.

“Good,” Velen said. “We will be waiting for you at the bridge. We will leave as soon as you are ready to depart.”

“I will be there soon,” Illidan said, waiting for Velen to leave, before he turned to face Kael.

“I’m sorry, I have to leave you again,” Illidan said as Kael stood up and stepped closer to him.

“I wouldn’t have expected anything else,” Kael said smiling reassuringly. “I know you. You just can’t help but to fight for the greater good.”

That might be so, but still Illidan always felt like he was leaving Kael behind, abandoning him, and no matter how right it was to fight against the Legion, it still felt awful having to leave Kael. Always leaving Kael behind, to fight against the Legion, was how Illidan had lost him in the first place and now he couldn’t help but fear that the same thing would happen again, no matter how safe Kael might be in the hands of the Army of Light.

There was no way around it, the Legion had to be brought down, and though he initially had not been much for it, Illidan was now starting to look forward to taking Kael with him to fight the Legion. Perhaps it wasn't as safe as it could be, but at least Illidan wouldn’t feel like he was leaving Kael behind.

“I just worry about you,” Illidan finally admitted.

“You are going to face an army of terrifyingly powerful demons and you’re worrying about me?” Kael said smiling affectionately. “Don’t be. I think I’m going see if I can help out in the kitchen. I can always chop things into smaller things. The worst thing that can happen is if I cut myself. I’m the one that is supposed to worry.”

Kael stepped even closer almost closing the small distance between them completely.

“So you better be careful so I don’t have to worry,” Kael said.

“I’ll try,” Illidan said quietly, not daring to move the slightest, as Kael reached out for him and wrapped both arms around him.

Hesitantly, Illidan reciprocated as if he was afraid that this wasn’t completely real and any wrong movement would make it all vanish; like it was only a dream just waiting to be shattered and waking up would return him to a harsh and lonely world.

However, this was very real and as Illidan put his arms around Kael, he simply couldn’t help but pull him in a little closer. He felt safe in Kael’s embrace. It was warm and soothing, giving him the strength and courage needed to be able to face anything the Legion might have in store for him.

Slowly, Illidan slid his hand up Kael’s back and combed it through his long hair. Kael looked up at him smiling and reaching out a hand, which he carefully brushed against Illidan’s cheek. Illidan mirrored the smile Kael wore. In that moment, there was no need for words, for they both felt the same.

It was hard to let go again, but it was very motivating to know that there could be more for him when he returned. The fact that there were demons to slaughter, was just as encouraging.

When Illidan arrived at the bridge, he found Velen waiting patiently for him, along with a few champions that would no doubt accompany them to Mac’Aree.

“I am ready,” Illidan informed then, while giving the champions a quick inspection.

One of them was a night elf priest which was a bit of a surprise to Illidan. The priesthood of Elune had always been a big part of night elf society and the priestesses could be found many places partaking in many different roles. This one, however, was a priest. _A man_.

As far as Illidan knew, there had never been a male priest in the past. The priesthood of Elune consisted strictly of women and Illidan remembered the night elf society to be rigid with their very well-defined roles, so much so, that it was hard to break free from them. Much must have had changed within the night elf society, if it was now possible for a man to be a priest of Elune.

The thought made Illidan both optimistic, in that the night elves could change, but also a bit sad. If there truly had been that much change, would he even be able to recognize what had once been his culture as well. Were it even the same anymore? Could he ever be able to visit his old home; would it still be like it used to be?

Illidan looked at the other champion, having an even harder time taking his eyes off of this one as he was making Illidan wary. The death knight returned Illidan’s gaze, looking up at him with sickly, unnatural blue eyes which made Illidan’s skin crawl.

The death knights might have been the elite forces of the Scourge, but they did not choose that fate. No more than the Forsaken chose theirs and when the death knights got the opportunity, they rebelled and broke free of their enslavement.

They used the Scourge’s own power against it, using necessary methods to do what needed to be done, no matter how abrasive these methods were in the eyes of the world around them. In that regard, they were a lot like the demons hunters, turning the power of ones foe against them and knowing exactly how the enemy would think, as they would always carry a part of said enemy. If the world could accept the demon hunters and their extreme methods, then surely Illidan could as well. No matter how repulsive he might think them to be.

Illidan gave both champions an acknowledging nod, before again addressing Velen.

“Lead the way Prophet,” he said before Velen led the way to Mac’Aree.

They arrived at Mac’Aree just behind the barriers that surrounded the safe point that had been set up by the Army of Light. Demons were already throwing themselves against the barriers, while others were trying to shatter them with magic instead of brute force.

There was not much time to think of any strategies. The flow of demons had to be halted before they broke the barrier.

“Attack!” Illidan roared. “Do not let the demons break our defenses.”

Not waiting for anyone to respond, Illidan stepped past the barrier and impaled a felhound that was too slow to react to alter its course. Two more felhounds appeared immediately to take its place. They began lashing their tendrils at Illidan, who grabbed the tendrils of one felhound, to keep it in place, grunting in pain as the tendrils latched onto his skin and began draining his magic.

Illidan disposed of the free felhound, as quickly as possible, with the blast of a felbolt before slicing the tendrils of the felhound he had caught and finally splitting its skull in two.

At his side, the champions and soldiers of the Army of Light joined the battle. Together, they pushed the demons back and after much bloodshed, the demons momentarily retreated. The demons would be back soon, but it gave Illidan and his allies a moment to breathe.

Mac’Aree was in sharp contrast with the rest of Argus, as if the Legion had forgotten or even ignored it, leaving a landscape that wasn’t nearly as twisted and broken as the rest of the planet. The remnants of the Legion's presence was still there, but at a smaller scale, leaving room for vegetation and animal life in a way that wasn’t possible on the rest of the planet. Not too far away, a small herd of chitinbuks were grazing peacefully, appearing to be completely unaware of the battle that had been going on just seconds ago.

On Mac’Aree it was also possible to find buildings and paved roads, even the remnant of what must have once been well-kept gardens. All of it in bad condition now, but it was still easy to tell that there had once lived a civilized people, whereas all traces of civilization had been wiped from the rest of Argus.

It was on one of these ruined buildings that Velen was looking at, a sad expression on his face.

Illidan knew that this was the part of Argus where Velen had used to live. This was the place he used to spend his time with Kil’jaeden and Archimonde, before Sargeras had come to Argus and forever driven them apart. It was hard for Illidan to think of a being such as Kil’jaeden, that once had haunted his nightmares, as one that had been anyone’s friend and yet Kil’jaeden had once been Velen’s closest friend.

Some part of Illidan wanted to tell Velen that this was not the time or place to be sentimental; especially since the Legion reinforcements were now starting to come closer, bolstering their forces with Eredars wielding fel and preparing their spells, as well as, hulking demons carrying absurdly large weapons. He just couldn’t make himself say anything, wishing for Velen so that he could have this moment in peace.

When Illidan had finally returned to the lands he used to know, after having been imprisoned for so long, he wondered if he had not been lost in memories many times as well?

Instead, Illidan directed what forces he had and focused his attention on the Eredar that was approaching him, with fel crackling around her fingertips, before she launched a massive felbolt at Illidan.

Illidan swatted the felbolt aside with the back of his hand, a sharp sting of pain shooting though his skin. The Eredar quickly began making another felbolt but wasn’t fast enough and was sliced in half by Illidan’s glaives.

Another demon soon took her place, then there were three others that would replace that one and before Illidan knew it, he had worked himself deep into the midst of the Legion’s forces, leaving a long trail of corpses in his wake. Soon, he was completely surrounded. Though, even that was not going to be an advantage for the demons, as they threw everything they had at him, Illidan was still holding his ground.

Some of the lesser demons finally started to retreat, fleeing to save their miserable lives, or so Illidan wrongly thought.

He sensed them seconds before he heard the sound of wingbeats. Illidan looked in the direction of the sound and found no less than three winged demons that closely resembled Eredars, except much bigger, with far larger horns and, of course, the huge tattered wings.

If Illidan remembered the Army of the Light’s intelligence correctly, these would be the Overseers that were leading the Legion’s forces. He did not recall their names, but that wasn’t needed to kill them.

The first one charged at him, blades raised high. Illidan parried and was able to stand his ground, despite the immense force behind the attack. He barely had time to move his glaives to parry another attack from the second one and when the third one attacked, all he could do was step out of the way.

If he was going to have any chance of winning this fight, he couldn’t just keep defending.

Illidan plunged a glaive into the shoulder of the second one, resulting in a pained roar from his foe, which also left him vulnerable for incoming attacks. He was not able to parry the blade that was coming closer, all he could do was to twist out of its way as much as possible to minimize the damage. The blade sliced into his side, though it was only a shallow wound. Nothing he couldn’t handle.

Again Illidan turned to the one he had managed to injure, figuring that she was incapacitate enough to be the quickest kill. He was wrong in this assumption and while he was fending off attacks from the other two, he barely had time to notice her spell and only managed to parry in the last second, as the beam hit him and caused the earth underneath him crack.

This did not change much. Illidan had to kill at least one of them quickly or they would overwhelm him. He managed to sidestep the next attack despite the pain, now charging at the injured demon as fast as he could. She fired a quick spell at Illidan, which he didn’t bother avoiding, letting it hit him directly instead of wasting any time he had. He knew that the spell had been made too quickly to do any serious harm, despite the terrible sting it left on his skin. The only last resort the injured demon had now was to raise her blade and try to block any attacks. She managed to block one glaive but not the other, as it sank into her abdomen.

With a hiss she fell to her knees, as Illidan redrew his glaive and he quickly spun around ready to block attacks. He was not fast enough, however, and a blade slashed through his forearm instead of bouncing off metal.

Illidan tried to bite back a pained groan, as best as he could, but the demon that had dealt the blow was still smiling triumphantly at him. _She is going to be the next one to die _, Illidan thought.__

__

__The two demons gave each other a quick look before attack simultaneously. Illidan managed to kick one of them back before slicing at the other. He could hear the other one approaching but chose to ignore it, focusing only on the demon in front of him and with a last great effort, managed to disarm her before finally slicing her throat._ _

__

__Having ignored the last demon meant that Illidan had no opportunity to do much, except to try and throw himself out of the path of her attack. It was partially successful and only resulted in a gash, even though it might have been a bit deeper than Illidan would have wanted it to be. Blood was starting to trickle down his skin and the demon was smiling cruelly at him._ _

____

____

Illidan took a few deep breaths, to try and calm himself, before raising his glaives. The demon’s blades clashed against Illidan’s glaives the demon trying to drag the battle out knowing just as well, that Illidan was not going to last for long with the wounds he had received. Their weapons met again but just as the demon was about to attack once more, she stopped in her tracks screaming, a blinding light erupted around her.

When Illidan turned his head he saw Velen approaching him, followed by the champions and soldiers.

“A timely arrival,” Illidan huffed. He didn’t doubt that he could have handled the demon himself, but was still grateful that he didn’t have to.

Velen nodded, as the soldiers and the champions were chasing and killing the last demons that were trying to flee, now that their Overseers had fallen.

“Let me take care of that,” Velen said as he stepped closer to Illidan, ignoring the corpse of the fallen demon next them while reaching out his hand which was already glowing faintly with the Light.

“I’m fine,” Illidan quickly said, resisting the urge to take a step back. He was more than fed up with the Light wanting to take care of things.

Velen raised an eyebrow, giving the bleeding wound on Illidan’s torso a telling look.

“I’ll manage until we get back to the Vindicaar,” Illidan said, trying to sound as nonchalantly possible.

“I know that you must not have much faith in the Light, after Xe’ra,” Velen said, smiling kindly. “What happened to her came as a shock to me, to all of us I believe. I meditated about this for a long time and what I came to realize was that we might be guided by the Light but so in turn we guide the light and if we are misguided so can the Light be misguided by us. Xe’ra might have been misguiding the Light but my faith in the Light is as strong as it has always been as is my faith in the other naaru who have aided us. And my allies.”

lllidan wasn’t sure how to respond. Did this mean that Velen had forgiven him for what he did to Xe’ra?

Though Illidan might have convinced himself that he didn’t care about anyone else’s opinion and that he didn’t need anyone’s forgiveness, it did not mean that he didn’t still wish for it sometimes and Velen’s words meant more to him than he wanted to admit.

“Now I just hope that my allies have the same faith in me,” Velen said.

For a brief moment Illidan thought about Velen’s words before he without any hesitation nodded

Slowly Velen raised his hand letting it hover just above the injured skin. Illidan had almost expected it to be painful but it wasn’t. Instead it was soothing in some way and when Velen was done Illidan felt reenergized and more than ready to return to the Vindicaar and to Kael.

Illidan found Kael in the kitchen, where he said he'd be, though the help he was providing was doubtful at best. He was probably eating more food than he was making.

Kael’s face lit up in a bright smile as soon as he saw Illidan.

“You look pleased,” Kael said. “I guess that means lots of dead demons.”

“It does,” Illidan smiled. Plenty of dead demons and Velen’s words that were still echoing in his mind.

“I did hope that you would bring good news,” Kael said. “Cause I did snatch something for you.”

With a small, adorable smile Kael handed Illidan something wrapped in a napkin.

Illidan unwrapped the parcel to find a muffin.

“Still having a sweet tooth I presume,” Kael smiled.

“Yes,” Illidan chuckled, returning Kael’s smile. “And I know just the right place to eat it.”

Sitting on the floor of the bridge, legs dangling over the edge and looking out of the giant window was the perfect place for eating sweets and after that was still both the perfect view and the perfect company.

With a content sigh, Kael rested his head against Illidan, who in turn wrapped an arm around Kael and pulled him a bit closer. Illidan enjoyed the warmth and closeness of Kael’s body, and they both enjoyed how comfortable the entire situation was. In this perfect moment, Illidan felt completely at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to Sapharen for being awesome and proofreading this chapter.

Another loud explosion shook the ground of Mac’Aree, sending several demons flying in different directions, many of them missing a limb or two. Illidan looked at the impressive machines bombarding the demons that were provided by the goblins and the gnomes; the small creatures being exceptionally adept at technology.

Furthermore, these two races appeared to have a friendly competition on who could make the best, biggest or most destructive machines, which had led to a competition about who could kill most demons.

So far, the goblins had a small lead, though only because one of their machines had backfired spectacularly but the accident took a lot of demons with it as well as big chunk of Mac’Aree.

The demons would eventually find a way to get past the contraptions. For now, however, it was holding them back, giving a much needed moment to breathe for the Army of Light and their champions. It might even be a very long time, judging by the massive mechanical monstrosity that were being built by both races, having temporarily put their rivalry aside for the greater good.

It involved a lot of arguing, very loudly, and several minor loud bangs, which made Illidan wonder if it really wasn’t more safe among the demons. After the goblins and the gnomes managed to finish it, they appeared to be very pleased with the result.

“Would you like the honor of firing the first round, mister demon hunter?” a goblin asked as a huge smile that showed all his pointy teeth, appeared on his face. He graciously handed Illidan a mechanical device with a big, bright red button.

“It would mean a lot to us,” a gnome said, bowing so that her pigtails nearly swept across the ground.  
Illidan accepted the device.

“Just wait a second,” the goblin instructed. “Have to get them demons in just the perfect range... Now!”

With a small, amused smile on his lips, Illidan did as instructed. The machine, in turn, fired several large projectiles at the advancing demons, effectively slaying and maiming them, as well as causing the ground underneath them to vanish in the great explosions.

The goblin laughed at the spectacle. “There ain’t nothin’ quite like an explosion,” he said.

“Indeed,” the gnome agreed, before both of them looked up at Illidan, who was a bit surprised that they were interested in his opinion.

“It’s not too bad,” Illidan said. “Though I prefer being close enough to see the last life drain from their eyes.”

“Sharp weapons just ain’t packing the weight,” the goblin tried to argue though any further thoughts on the matter were forgotten, as the machine was in need of maintenance and required the full attention of both the goblin and the gnome.

For many hours, these mechanical marvels held the line, until the ground started shaking underneath them, which heralded that the Legion had finally staged a counter-offensive. One that was fitted to deal with the goblins and gnomes’ devices.

A massive pitlord was approaching, the very earth trembling with every step he took. Behind him, looming doomguards followed, carrying huge shields instead of their usual weapons. They marched, determinedly, towards the goblins and gnomes mechanisms, ready to destroy what had halted them for far too long.

“An impressive greeting they have sent for you,” Illidan commented though he didn’t think anyone heard him. Every single goblin and gnome where rushing to man their machines.

“Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,” the gnome that was responsible for their biggest machine, mumbled repeatedly while trying to do some kind of last minute adjustments, as the goblin was firing at the pitlord.

The pitlord roared in pain as a projectile hit him. Though besides some slightly burned skin, he was unharmed. The smaller projectiles that hailed down on the doomguards, damaged them, even going so far as to killing many of them, but it did little to halt their advance.

“Champions! Follow me!” Illidan yelled, seeing that it was only a matter of time before the demons would break through their defensive line.

With a quick leap, Illidan ascended into the air, mindful to not flying high enough that it would make him a target to any Legion artillery.

He landed close to the pitlord’s left leg - quickly darting out of the way, as the pitlord tried to swat him as though he were a mere fly. Illidan attempted to move behind the pitlord’s leg, aiming for the somewhat vulnerable skin at the back of the knee. Illidan hoped that he could sever the sinews there and thus cripple the pitlord.

The pitlord appeared to have guessed Illidan’s plan and backed to the side as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, angling his wings to shield his leg as much as possible. The pitlord raised his hands, ready to cast a spell, but was interrupted as spears of ice barreled into his side. The pitlord had been too focused on Illidan to notice the champions that had come to his aid.

The pitlord roared in anger and turned to dash at the mage that was hurrying away to avoid the pitlord’s wrath. Illidan used the opportunity to slice at the nearest leg, only just avoiding the colossal wing that the pitlord tried to push him away with. With a satisfying snap, the sinew was severed and the pitlord’s leg collapsed under the weight. Yet the pitlord was far from defeated and easily sent a warrior that had gotten too close flying with a quick slap with the back of his hand.

Illidan moved for the closest leg and as the pitlord tried to grab him, his hand was pierced by several arrows just seconds before a huge wolf leaped up to bite into the pitlord’s wrist. While the pitlord was distracted by this, Illidan managed to sever the sinew on another leg and the pitlord tilted to one side. Now it was a much simpler task for Illidan and the champions to target the weaker spots and with their combined efforts, the pitlord was defeated. The pitlord sent Illidan one last defiant glare before Illidan ended his life by slitting his throat.

When Illidan looked up, he saw champions working together with the soldiers of the Army of Light who were fighting the remaining demons. There were more than enough demons for everybody and with a huge smile, Illidan joined the battle.

Upon returning to the defensive line, after the battle had ended, which had previously consisted of the goblin and gnome’s machines, Illidan found that every mechanical device had been smashed to pieces.

The goblins and gnomes were wandering through the scraps with sad expressions on their faces.

“We thought we could hold them off longer,” the gnome from before said.

“You held them off for long enough to give our champions and soldiers a much needed respite,” Illidan said, feeling sympathetic towards the small inventors. They had worked their hardest on those machines… Only to see them be crushed under the Legion's armies and destroyed beyond repair.

“You should be proud,” Illidan continued. “The Legion does not send a force of such magnitude, and certainly not a pitlord, for something minor. You managed to deal great damage to them. Besides you are an inventive people; I’m convinced you can find a way to make sure none of this goes to waste and will instead bring further destruction to the Legion.”

He gestured to the pieces of metal that were spread all around them.

The gnome looked up at Illidan, her face brightening.

“Yes we can build something new,” she said. “Something better.”

“And bigger,” her goblin companion chipped in.

Soon, they were too occupied with making new plans to notice Illidan leaving to return to the Vindicaar.

When Illidan returned to the Vindicaar, he found Kael in the company of a pandaren woman who was teaching him how to make small animals by folding pieces of papers.

“Hey,” Kael said, smiling widely at Illidan.

“Hey,” Illidan smiled back. “I see you’ve gotten yourself a new hobby.”

“Yes this sweet lady has taught me to make... Orygamy?”

“Origami,” the pandaran woman corrected with a kind smile.

“Origami,” Kael repeated.

“Our room could use some decoration,” Illidan said as Kael gathered a couple of paper birds while thanking the pandaren woman for her lesson.

Kael placed all the birds in a neat row on the table as they returned to their room, before making himself comfortable on the bed.

“Will you tell me about your day?” he asked, while Illidan sat down on the floor.

“With pleasure,” Illidan said - telling in great detail about the goblins and gnomes, and their machines, and about the battle it had resulted in. It felt good just to be able to talk with Kael while not having to leave anything out nor keep anything a secret.

Kael’s day had been a bit less eventful; though, to Illidan it was still most interesting to hear.

As their conversation came to a close and every detail of their day was finally said, Illidan sighed in contentment. “We should probably call it a day,” Illidan said.

“That is a much too sensible thing for you to suggest,” Kael teased.

“You’re a good influence,” Illidan laughed before muttering the incantation to dampen the light.

“Illidan?” Kael said, awkwardly gathering his blanket in his arms.

“Yes?” Illidan replied, never taking his gaze of Kael.

“Would you...” Kael began looking at the corner of the blanket that he was fiddling with before he looked at Illidan again.

“Would you like to sleep next to me?” he asked quietly, lips curled into a small, hopeful smile.

“Yes,” Illidan said immediately. He wanted to so badly, had wanted to for so long but still he had felt like he didn’t deserve it yet. However, if Kael was asking then Illidan couldn’t bring himself to tell him no.

Kael moved to make room for Illidan, who slowly got up and crept into the bed as if he feared that Kael would change his mind if he wasn’t careful.

It took them a moment to settle in. Though, it was something that was so familiar it still felt a bit strange, as if this was once again the first time they shared a bed. Eventually, they were lying comfortably next to each other, arms around each other and Kael with his face buried in Illidan’s chest.

“I’ve missed this for so long,” Kael said quietly, tightening his hold on Illidan a bit.

“Kael, I’m so sorry,” Illidan blurted, finally giving Kael that apology he should have given him the moment he had found him.

“It’s all my fault. I... I was never there for you. Never made enough time for you.”

“Well, it wasn’t like I didn’t know what I was getting in to,” Kael mumbled, his voice barely audible. “I knew you would be fighting the Legion.”

“Yes but I shouldn’t have left you out,” Illidan said the words starting to grate in his throat, as he felt tears starting to form. “I should have made more room for you. I should have told you everything.”

He had had good intentions. He really had. He had wanted to keep Kael safe, to keep him as far away from the danger that the Legion posed making sure that he didn’t know anything they would find useful. It had been the wrong thing to do. The Legion had targeted Kael anyway. Had Illidan made Kael part of his plans he could have had Kael by his side and not half a world away with barely anytime to see him.

“I should,” Illidan stuttered. “I should have been there for you. I- I didn’t even know that you were missing and I-I should have trusted you. I should have known that you would never leave me. I didn’t. I’m sorry. I let you down.”

“Yes you did,” Kael said, his voice small and unsteady. “But...”

He moved a bit, bringing them face to face looking at Illidan with eyes that were brimming with tears.

“I forgive you.”

Illidan tightened his embrace around Kael, a sob escaping him. He could hear Kael sniff as he too tightened his embrace.

“But don’t you ever again for a moment think that I would leave you,” Kael croaked.

“I promise,” Illidan sobbed. “I promise, I promise. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kael whispered.

Suddenly, it was like every insecurity and doubt, every regret, made their way to the surface. Illidan clung to Kael as he cried, completely uncontrolled. Cried so much, he could barely breathe anymore, only able to gasp for breath through his mouth.

He had made a terrible mistake in isolating himself from Kael and Kael had been the one to pay for that mistake. All the horrible things that Kael had been through after he had been brought to Argus was Illidan’s fault. The guilt was making him nauseous and absolutely disgusted with himself. He didn’t deserve any forgiveness but he longed for it so badly. What Kael must have thought when he heard that Illidan hadn’t done anything to save him, because he didn’t even know that Kael was gone. That Illidan hadn’t trusted him and instead had just though the worst, without doing anything to figure out what had really happened.

A sense of panic was starting to spread as Illidan thought about every decision he had made that still could turn out to be terrible mistakes as well. He had forced the continued fight against the Legion, against the wishes of so many people. Was that a wrong move? Had he let all these people across the universe, just to die and leave Azeroth completely defenseless? Had all these sacrifices been for nothing? Was he really nothing more than the selfish monster that Malfurion and Tyrande thought him to be? He must be after what Kael had to suffer through because of him.

Suddenly, Illidan felt very small and vulnerable. He hated showing any form of weakness, always covering it behind a thick façade and always letting others believe that he was completely in control. It was something he had to do; he had to appear like that for the demon hunters and for the Illidari and now for so many others, so they would know that there was a greater plan and that they could win the war against the Legion.

It could get very lonely, never letting anyone close enough for them to see that there was insecurity somewhere deep beneath the surface, but Kael was one of the few that Illidan would allow to get a glimpse of the doubt and insecurity when it became too hard to hide completely. Kael was the only person who had seen Illidan cry, that was not his mother or Malfurion, when they had been small children.

It was not so bad showing Kael vulnerability. Especially when Kael allowed Illidan to see the same vulnerability. It was as if they could be vulnerable, together, so they could also somehow use it to become stronger together.

For a long time, they held each other close, both crying until there were finally no more tears left to cry. It was followed by a moment’s sniffling and awkward shuffling around while trying to avoid any eye contact, none of them ready to look at the other yet.

Finally, Kael pulled himself together enough for him to get up from the bed to rummage through a small pile of clothing that was piled on the chair. He returned to the bed with two small pieces of soft cloth, handing one to Illidan while using the other to dry his eyes and wipe his nose.

Illidan accepted the piece of cloth. They exchanged sheepish smiles as their gaze met but it wasn’t long before they again reached for each other, feeling comfortable in each other’s arms.  
They were lying face to face noses almost touching but not quite yet. Kael’s cheeks and eyes were still red and swollen but he looked happy, like he felt safe and at peace. Illidan wanted Kael to feel safe and happy, just as Kael made Illidan feel safe and happy. Made him feel loved.

“I love you,” Illidan said again.

“I love you too,” Kael answered closing his eyes. “And I will always love you.”

Illidan smiled, tightening his embrace just the slightest, feeling like he could never be happier than in Kael’s arms as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to Sapharen for being awesome and proofreading this chapter.

For so long, waking up had just been replacing one nightmare with another but now waking up was a joy.

It was wonderful to wake up next to Kael, listening to the relaxing sound of his steady breath, the faint sound of the blanket rustling every time he moved, the sound of life.

Kael was lying with his back against Illidan’s chest and with Illidan’s arm around him. Kael had guided Illidan’s hand under his clothes to his stomach. He had always been very fond of belly rubs and Illidan was more than happy to indulge him.

Kael was warm - a warmth that Illidan could never get enough of. His prison had been so cold, too far underground for any warmth to reach it. He had spent so much time trying to force himself to sleep curled in on himself, ready to trade an arm, a leg and several organs for a blanket, a coat, the stuffed toy he had had as a child, anything. Not even the icy winds of Northrend had felt as cold as that cell.

Illidan tightened his embrace just a bit. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that Kael was really here with him. It was a miracle of such a magnitude that Illidan found it hard to ask for anything more. If he could ask for just one more miracle, it would be asking to have Vashj back at his side as well.

He had often wondered if he could have done anything more to save her life. Vashj might have been one of his more level-headed acquaintances but still she had been a proud woman that believed she could handle any difficulties herself.

Vashj had deserved so much more than the fate that befell her. She had spent most of her life in the loyal service of tyrant. Sometimes Illidan feared that she had died just to protect another.

Vashj and Illidan’s first meeting had been for over 10,000 years ago, yet Illidan still remembered it clearly. As one of the Queen’s most favored handmaidens Vashj had been the one chosen to take care of Illidan after he had gotten his eyes burnt out by Sargeras. A task that often must have been challenging, since Illidan had been... difficult. Something Illidan certainly hadn’t thought at the time, being the brash youth that he was. As he had grown just a bit wiser, he had realized that he had not made it easy for poor Vashj.

Illidan had refused to let Vashj try to treat the burned skin around his eyes, even going as far as trying to push her away when he sensed her come closer. He most definitely did not need her to guide him around or tell him where things were. He could find that healing ointment himself and when he couldn’t find it he had decided that he didn’t need it.

How many times had Illidan not been walking into things or crawling around on the floor, too stubborn to admit that he was helpless, in pain and in need of aid?

At first, Vashj had tried to deal with Illidan by being polite as was expected for a Highborne lady, using every courtesy she must had learned at court.

Illidan for the most part had ignored her, firmly convinced that he didn’t need her or any others for that matter. That was until Vashj finally had enough of him. Furiously, she had all but hauled him back to his bed, berating him for being such a thickskulled idiot that was a hazard to himself.

Finally, Vashj had showed her true self. Not a vapid noble that was only good for smiling sweetly, like Illidan had thought, but a fierce woman that demanded respect; and respect she had won.

Illidan had let her treat his wounded skin and had even let her wrap a piece of cloth around his head to cover the wounds. It was the exact same piece of cloth that Illidan wore today as a blindfold and was now his most cherished possession.

With Vashj’ help, Illidan began to learn how to master his new powers. Vashj had performed different kinds of spells for him to observe and had brought him several kinds of enchanted objects. There were even a few ones she had been able to get from demons, despite her unwillingness to go anywhere near them, as she was absolutely terrified of them.

It had been a slow progress at first but soon enough Illidan was starting to control this power that he had. He was no longer seeing _everything_ at once but could filter out what was not necessary. It opened up an amazing new world where it was possible to see magic. To see which kind of magic it was and how strong it was. There were so many different shades and nuances that constantly changed and evolved into something new and even more spectacular. With time, he was able to distinguish even the smallest detail.

While he was learning all this, he was discussing magic and the arcane arts with Vashj. Illidan had pretty much been self-taught and had never before had anyone to talk with about magic as it was an art that neither Malfurion or Tyrande had had any interest in. When Illidan had been younger, he had dreamed about being admitted to Nar’thalas Academy, one of the most prestigious schools for the arcane arts. Sadly, there was no way for an orphan boy to be allowed anywhere near such a place and Illidan had to content himself with what he could learn on his own.

That had actually been quite a lot and even enough to impress Lord Ravencrest and earn Illidan a place in the Moonguard. Still much of his spellwork lacked finesse and that was taught by Vashj.

It wasn’t just magic that he was able to see but energy of all types. As if everything in the world had its own unique energy. With practice, Illidan eventually was able to create images that made it much easier to perceive the world. If he focused, it was almost as seeing completely normally.

The first person he had seen was, of course, Vashj. In the beginning, it had been her energies and her magic muddled together in the shape of a person, that was emitting even more energy in twisting waves.

That had slowly sharpened up until he also could see her, as she would look like to everyone else. Illidan had though that Vashj had a very beautiful face.

Though Illidan had no longer been in need of Vashj’ help she still came to visit, just to see how he was doing. An obvious excuse she used just because she had ended up enjoying Illidan’s company just as much as he had enjoyed hers. They had fun together, as well as many lengthy conversations about this or that. Conversations that all tiptoed around one subject.

Every conversation about the demons was an opportunity to learn more about them, especially how Azshara and her own Highborne were involved in all of it. Asking too directly could be suspicious and though Illidan didn’t believe that Vashj would suspect him of anything, he was sure that she would tell everything to her Queen if asked and Azshara certainly was not easy to fool.

Illidan did not blame Vashj for her blind loyalty to Azshara, even as he learned of her plans for the Legion, to use it to purge the world of what she thought was imperfection. Only too late had Illidan realized the power that Azshara had over her subjects and Vashj was just as enthralled as everyone else unable to see the Queen for what she really was. It was only thanks to his newfound powers that Illidan was able to see through Azshara’s spells and even then it was still tremendously difficult not to give in.

His meetings with Vashj was often plagued with guilty conscience. He wanted to tell her the truth, tell her to flee as far away as she could, tell her that she deserved so much better than to be a servant of a selfish narcissist.

When the world had been sundered, Illidan had thought Vashj to be lost to the sea along with the rest of Azshara’s loyalists.

Illidan had been overjoyed when millennia later, after he had sensed the Highborne somewhere underthe sea and had tried to contact them; he saw Vashj again. At first, she was difficult to recognize, after all she had changed so much but her face was much the same and still as beautiful. 

Illidan had never been able to figure out what Azshara’s motive for helping him was. Surely, she must have had some sort of ulterior motive but Illidan had not been in a position where there was much of a choice. The Naga had been an indispensable help and Illidan had been reunited with an old friend he once had mourned the loss of.

Now Illidan was mourning Vashj's death all over again. He had never told Vashj about his plans either, keeping her away to keep her safe just as he had done with Kael. Just as with Kael, her tragic fate was because of his mistakes.

He tightened his embrace around Kael even more, pulling him as close as he could, as if this could somehow erase all that Kael had been through because of him. Kael had not been much for talking about his imprisonment. Something that Illidan could understand. He did not like talking about his own imprisonment. Talking about it just made it feel like being back there again. Even just thinking about it was horrifying enough. Compared to demons, Illidan could only imagine that the watchers had been benevolent saints. They hadn’t done him anything. At least, not anything physically.

Never again would he leave Kael or keep him away. Instead, Illidan would keep him as close to him as possible, make sure that nothing would happen to him without him knowing.

A loud bang that made the entire Vindicaar shake pulled Illidan from his thoughts. It would appear that the Legion had managed to manufacture some new devastator canons. Canons that needed to be taken down quickly if the Vindicaar was to survive another day.

“Go,” Kael said, giving Illidan’s hand an affectionate squeeze. “Soon, I’ll be right behind you.”

The thought of Kael soon joining him in the fighting was what gave Illidan the strength to go out and fight the demons once again soon, knowing that he would not have to leave Kael on the Vindicaar anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t know about this,” Lysara said as she thoroughly regarded Kael. 

“It’s just a bit of training,” Kael said offering the healer his most convincing smile. 

Lysara was the one that would have the final word in whether Kael was well enough to begin retraining for combat and Kael was determined to show her that he was more than well enough. 

While watching this Illidan had a hard time not smiling. Kael was a bit of a hypocrite when he told Illidan that he was stubborn and had little regard for his own health. Kael was no better himself and it all just made Illidan love him a little bit more. 

“You can train,” Lysara finally allowed. “But I will advise you to take care and not overexert yourself.” 

“Of course,” Kael said with a short, polite bow before leaving the infirmary with Illidan right behind him. Barely had they gotten to the next floor in search of equipment for Kael to train with before Kael was smiling widely. The prospect of soon being able to do something more than being cooped up in the Vindicaar could only be exciting. 

A few moments later Kael was dressed in mismatched armor and equipped with a borrowed sword. 

Illidan led the way bringing Kael with him to the Krokul Hovel from where a small tunnel led to an open space that was still sufficiently hidden from the Legion. Thus this was the perfect place for training.

The Krokul were still a very reserved people though there were no more attempts to hide as Illidan made his way through the Hovel with Kael in tow. There were even a few friendly smiles during the short walk. 

The area Illidan had chosen for their training gave a good overview of the surroundings and made it easy to spot any approaching danger. Far in the distance, the crashed Xenadar could be seen among the sharp mountain ranges. 

Kael lifted his sword swinging and swirling it experimentally his movements slower and more sluggish than what they used to be. Still all those years of experience were not forgotten and as Kael first practiced against shadows his movements gradually became a bit more fluent. Speed could wait for now; the most important was to adjust the technique. 

While Kael was still practicing by himself, Illidan used the time to use a spell to blunt his glaives. 

“Ready?” Kael asked as he finally turned to face Illidan lifting his blade. 

“I’m always ready,” Illidan said readying his glaives waiting for Kael to make the first move. 

In two quick strides, Kael closed the distance between them aiming for a high blow against Illidan’s shoulder. 

Illidan took a small, quick step to the side raising a glaive to parry the blow and shove Kael’s blade to the side. He did not have to wait for long before Kael was advancing once more, this time aiming a blow against Illidan’s side. Again, Illidan sidestepped and parried this blow as well as the three next blows that came in quick succession only taking small steps back or to the side. 

“I know you’re just trying to be kind,” Kael said as he raised his blade for another attack. “But you really don’t have to go gentle on me.” 

Kael swung his sword in a high arch that Illidan blocked by crossing his glaives in front of him a loud clang of steel against steel echoing through the air. 

Illidan twisted a glaive making it slide free of Kael’s blade, this time advancing instead of backing away aiming at the thin armor under an arm. Kael was of course right and it was nothing but insulting not to make their training sufficiently challenging. Kael was not fragile in any way. 

Kael sidestepped the blow as he was not fast enough to try to parry it and with a satisfied smile, he waited for Illidan to strike once more. This time he blocked the blow albeit slightly clumsily. 

For a time they sparred like this, attack and defense switching back and forth. When Kael landed a particularly hard blow against Illidan’s glaive Illidan used the extra force to twist Kael’s blade to loosen his grip. Thus with one quick movement Illidan were able to disarm Kael sending his sword clattering across the hard ground. 

Kael looked after the sword, a surprised expression on his face before he turned his head towards Illidan lips curling into a determined smile. A split-second later Kael was charging at Illidan with nothing but his bare fists. 

Quickly Illidan threw his glaives to the ground bracing himself for the impact. Even with all Kael’s weight behind the attack, Illidan didn’t budge an inch. Instead, he wrapped both arms around Kael easily lifting him off the ground. 

“Put me down,” Kael said still smiling while squirming in a half-hearted attempt to free himself. 

“I don’t think so,” Illidan said tightening his grip just enough to prevent any escape. 

Kael ceased struggling instead just looking at Illidan who returned his happy smile. 

They were close, so very close. The hellish landscape of Argus was gone; the only thing Illidan saw was Kael. 

Carefully Illidan lowered Kael to the ground never taking his gaze of his face as he did so reluctant to loosen his embrace even the slightest. 

Without even noticing it Illidan was leaning closer before hesitating half way when he realized what he had been about to do. 

“May I?” he asked. 

Kael didn’t say anything but instead closed the small gap between them pressing his lips against Illidan’s. 

Unconsciously Illidan altered his embrace slightly letting a hand move up to carefully cup the back of Kael’s head. Yet he was all too attentive to the way Kael moved, sliding his hands up Illidan’s sides and around him to reach for his shoulders from behind. 

Their kisses were sweet and eager, careful at first though quickly growing deeper and needier. It had been so long, so many years and this would only be one of many attempts to make up for the lost time.

It was so difficult to let go again but eventually they had to. They did come here for an important purpose and did not at all have enough time for that to begin with. Yet they held on to each other for a little longer smiling at each other in a way that promised many more kisses when there was time for a more private moment. 

Instead, they resumed their training focusing only on their weapon skills until almost an hour later where Kael was starting to show the first signs of fatigue. He had been improving throughout their training but now was starting to move even more sluggishly than when they began. 

“I guess I did promise Lysara to take it easy at first,” Kael finally said after the first three attempts to argue that his was fine and ready for more even when his arms had started to shake at the weight of his sword. 

When they returned to the Vindicaar they were greeted by Khadgar, who was overseeing the bridge. 

“Prince Kael’thas,” he smiled as he looked up from the command table that he previously had been studying. “It’s good to see you getting ready for battle once again.”

“Getting ready for battle might be overstating it a bit,” Kael said returning Khadgar’s smile with one that looked a bit more tired then what probably was intended. “Still it feels good holding a sword again.”

“I will speak to Durael about getting you a sword more suited for you as well as some better fitting armor,” Khadgar said. 

“Would that he could bring back Felo’melorn from the frozen wasteland of Northrend,” Kael said longingly. 

“Oh Felo’melorn have been found,” Khadgar quickly said. 

“It has!?” Kael blurted in surprise expression suddenly lighting up all exhaustion completely forgotten. 

“Indeed,” Khadgar said smiling brightly. “It was given to the Archmage of the Tirisgarde to aid in the battle against the Legion. I assure you that the blade is in skilled hands. Never have I seen a finer troll mage.”

“I see,” Kael said with a smile that only a very select few would know was completely fake by courtesy of many years practice as a diplomat.

Thus, Khadgar did not pick up on this but instead kept going on about the many deeds of this troll mage.  
It was first when Illidan and Kael were once more alone in their room that Kael let his polite façade crumble. 

“A troll!” He hissed not bothering to try to keep the disgust out of his voice. 

There was not much Illidan could do except for listening as Kael vented his frustration. 

“I really try to be understanding of my people’s new allies. I really do. I understand the Forsaken. They never wanted to be part of the Scourge. I’m even trying to understand the orcs. That they too were victims of the Legion. But trolls? That is beyond me to understand. How can we be allied with trolls after all they have done?”

For a brief moment Illidan regarded Kael, carefully thinking through what he was about to say.

“Growing up we were told many stories about trolls,” he began. “That they practiced strange magic. That they didn’t just eat elves but they even ate each other. Now that I’ve met some their magic doesn’t seem stranger than others and no one has tried to eat me...”

Kael snorted at that but else didn’t make any comments. 

“And I supposed they haven’t eaten each other either,” Illidan finally said. 

“Are you trying to tell me that they aren’t all savages and that these might be different,” Kael growled. “That I should give them the benefit of doubt.”

“Of course not,” Illidan said. “I trust very few and always prepare for the worst. That is what I have you for. You are the one who can see the good in others.”

Kael’s expression softened slightly at those words. 

“You gave me a chance when everyone else only saw a demon,” Illidan said more quietly. “Had you not done that I would have been death.” 

“That’s something different!” Kael said. “Maiev was lying. The only thing I did was tell the truth.”

“Most would have ignored the truth,” Illidan said. “But you didn’t because you were willing to look twice.” 

“I hate when you’re all reasonable,” Kael sighed. “Very well, I shall try to give this troll mage a chance… And wipe that smug expression off your face.” 

“Anything you say,” Illidan said though his grin just grew even bigger. 

“Anything?” Kael said as he stepped closer now the one wearing a smug smile. 

“Kiss me,” he said. 

Without any hesitation, Illidan pulled Kael into an embrace eagerly leaning down to kiss him. Anything Kael would ever need Illidan would gladly give him.


End file.
